To Protect One's Own
by Hiccup The Demigod
Summary: Takes place in Enemy of Enemy. Hiccup has been taken Hostage by Viggo's men. When he refuses to give up his dragon, the leader resorts to painstaking measures. Will Hiccup survive? Will he be rescued before it's too late? Hiccup!Whump. Rated for possible rape acts and torture.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi guys I'm so sorry for not posting anything. I live in Panama City, Florida. My family and I were affected by Hurricane Michael. We lost a lot of our stuff. FEMA and my job have helped us some, but it's up to us to pick up the pieces. It's been hard on us these past several weeks, but a lot of people are worse off than we are. We lost clothes and electronics. Whereas people have lost everything from their home to their job.

When I stepped out for the first time after the storm moved on, it looked like an atomic bomb went off. It's sad seeing all the damage Michael did. My heart continues to break when I see the remaining damage. I grew up here, made a life here, but that changed in an instant. Stores, restaurants, family businesses, etc I saw every day are gone. 90% of my neighborhood is either condemned or has restricted access. Families are being forced to move.

Anyways, this story is a tad different. I'm stepping out of my comfort zone a bit. I hope you like it

Not related to my Seizure Procedure Series.

* * *

"I'll die before I talk," Hiccup spat. He was not going to tell these murderers where Toothless was.

"And die you shall," the leader of the group sneered. "But not before we get some answers. Take him to the ship and lock him in a cage. Make sure he's chained up."

* * *

Hiccup sat in the corner his cage. He could feel them sailing away from the island. The leader left a few of his men to search for Toothless and Dagur. His good leg was chained to the wall farthest from the door of the cage. The chain was to short for him to reach the aforementioned door. Directly across from him, was Gronkle and a Deadly Nadder. They were locked up in the same cage and huddled together.

They were smaller than normal size for their species. Hiccup was positive they weren't babies. These two dragons were fully grown, sharing a cramped cage. They had no room to grow

After an hour of sailing, Hiccup heard the anchor being dropped. The Dragon Rider figured they were probably in the middle of the ocean, far enough away from any islands where people might be able to hear him scream.

A few minutes later Hiccup heard two sets of heavy footsteps coming toward him. He stood up, ready to face his abductors. One of the men stepped in front of the door and unlocked it. The door swung upward and the two men walked in.

Hiccup recognized the one in the red vest as the leader. "You'll never break me."

"Care to place a wager on that, boy?" The leader threatened. "We have ways that can make even the strongest of men talk."

"Do your worst," Hiccup dared. "I've defeated the Red Death and lived. Nothing you do will even compare."

Hiccup knew it was stupid of him to challenge Dragon Hunters, but stupid was all he had right now. Toothless was in no shape to even try looking for him, let alone swim to him. Dagur ran off to protect his own hide. None of the Riders knew where he was. So yeah, stupid was all he had if he wanted to live long enough to be rescued.

The leader laughed at Hiccup before turning to his soldier. "Go get my kit, a table, and a stool. Ooh and have the cook make codfish stew. I'll be hungry after I've finished."

Hiccup back up against the wall. He was beginning to form an idea of what the man was going to do. He hoped it would only be used as last resort kind of a thing if breaking his bones and slicing his skin open didn't work.

The man left to go get what he was told and slammed the door closed on his way out. The leader inched forward. "We're going to be here a while, so let's put a name to the face you'll see every time you close your eyes. You, Hiccup Haddock, can call me Verne. Now let's get down business."

Verne closed the space between him and Hiccup. He grabbed the one-legged Viking by his tonic and lifted him into the air, with one hand. With the other, he cut the rope around Hiccup's wrist. As the rope fell, he dropped the knife and grabbed the younger man's left arm, while letting go of the tunic.

Hiccup feet, er foot grazed the ground while Verne raised his arm above his head. He could feel his muscles stretching apart and his shoulder felt like snapping. He did his best to hide his discomfort. This was nothing. He was always dislocating his shoulder. Crashing out of the sky had a tendency to be the reason why.

It was annoying and hurt, but he could live with it. He looked up at Verne who was smiling. Before Hiccup could blink, Verne bent his arm, snapping the bones in his forearm and dropped him.

Hiccup let out a yelp as he landed on his knees and cradled his broken arm. Verne let a laugh of joy. "Not so tough now are you?"

Hiccup swallowed thickly and pushed the pain into the back of his mind. He stood and let go of his arm which hung limply at his side. "As I said, I've defeated the Red Death. You're going to have to do better than that if you want me to talk."

"It's like you want it or something," Verne chuckled. At that moment, the Hunter reemerged on the other side of the cage, he was carrying a stool and a wooden box. Behind him, two more Hunters were carrying a table.

The first Hunter set the stool and box down, before unlocking and opening the cage. The other two brought the table in and set in a corner. The box was set on top of the table and the stool in another corner.

"Curtain the door, and leave us in peace. Stay within earshot," Verne ordered. The three Hunters walked out. Two of them placed a black curtain over the cage after shutting the door.

For a moment the only source of light was coming through the small cracks in the hull. Verne walked over to the table and dumped the contents out of the box. He grabbed a few candles and a match. The cage was now dimly lit.

"Back when I was a lad, I had the honor of learning the art of getting answers by watching Viggo's grandfather. I would spend hours watching him work over the biggest men I had ever seen," Verne said as he examined the contents of his box. "One day he had a prisoner who refused to tell him where the dragons were hiding. We knew he cared about them and that he hid them. Grimborn exhausted all his usual methods of getting answers. I watched as he defiled the man, all the while, the prisoner listed all the dragon hideouts and who was protecting them. It lasted for about an hour. At first, I thought it was a horrible thing to do, but then I realized it the only surefire way to get answers. That and a Bloody Eagle. This way is far cleaner and prisoner lives to do it all over again."

Hiccup stared at the man, while he talked, Verne's cock had started to throb beneath his trousers. The Hunter was getting off just thinking about the past.

Hiccup had heard stories about men being sodomized against their will. They would be shunned for partaking the role of the female. The victim could plead his case, and claim he didn't enjoy it. In order to prove he didn't enjoy it, the man who did it to him in the first place would be allowed to do it again. If the victim made a noise that sounds like enjoyment, he was found at fault and exiled, forced to sail to the end of the Earth.

The Dragon Rider didn't want that. The stories were horrible enough. Living it would be much worse. He would never be able to face the world again.

"You can avoid all that, by telling me where that dragon is," Verne threatened.

Hiccup set his jaw and didn't speak. He might never be able to face the world again, but it would be worth it to ensure that Toothless remained safe.

Verne shrugged and walked over to Hiccup. "Very well. Let's see how long you last. If I'm lucky I might get use you as a plaything."

The Hunter pulled the stool over to Hiccup and forced him to sit. The man tied each limb to a leg of the stool, ensuring that Hiccup couldn't move.

Once Hiccup was secure, Verne held nothing back and began to punch Hiccup, swinging wildly. He was just getting started.

* * *

Dagur walked into the cave he had called home for the past several months and saw that Toothless was still unconscious. He couldn't force the dragon awake. No, he had to wait for the antidote to take full effect. Who knew how long that would be.

* * *

Verne threw punches into Hiccup's scrawny body, without mercy. The boy was bleeding from several cuts, bruises were forming. He was pretty sure he broke some ribs.

The Hunter was surprised at the willpower the twig sized boy possessed. That didn't matter, he'd already told the boy what he would resort to if he didn't talk. Fortunately for him, all that was coming out of his mouth were grunts that had followed each blow.

As he stepped away from the boy, he could hear the distinct sound of one spitting out a mouth full of blood and saliva. He picked up a frayed switch off the table. Normally he reserved such a tool for the wild ladies he brought on board, but he needed answers.

He turned and walked by over to Hiccup and moved into position behind him.

"Whipping," Hiccup remarked. "That's original."

Growing up, Hiccup had seen several people be whipped in the town square after committing thefts and other petty crimes. Depending on the severity of the crime, it was determined how many lashes the criminal would receive. He had once seen a repeat offender take twenty-something lashes like it was nothing. Hiccup came to the conclusion that the guy enjoyed being whipped, despite how painful it was.

"But it works," Verne stated. "Let's see how long you can hold out." With that said, he raised the whip and brought it down hard against Hiccup's back, breaking through the leather on the first try.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup let out a yelp with each lash. His broken leather padding provided some protection, but not enough. It was falling apart and each lash was getting more painful. He lost count after fifteen. His body rattled with pain. His eyes threatened to release the tears he was holding back. Each breath felt like he was breathing in salt water. He could feel his body pleading with him to talk.

After what felt like forever the lashes stopped coming. Verne dropped the switch and moved to stand in front of Hiccup.

He grabbed the younger man's throat and squeezed. "Ready to talk?"

"Go. To. Hel. Bastard," Hiccup rasped.

Verne let go of his throat. Hiccup let his head hang, resting his chin to his chest. "If you talk now, I promise to kill you quickly and put an end to your suffering."

"Kill me then," Hiccup spat. "I will never talk."

Verne stood up and walked over to the table. He dug a whetstone and dagger out of the box and walked back over to his captive. He began to sharpen the blade as he knelt down to face Hiccup. The older man grabbed Hiccup by his jaw and forced the Rider to look at him.

"The human body can only take so much pain before it gives in and begs for relief. How much more do you think you can endure? " Verne wondered before jamming the dagger into Hiccup's right thigh.

Hiccup let out a short scream before clamping his mouth shut. A shiver went down his spine as his body registered the new source of pain. Verne ripped the blade out and repeated the motion into Hiccup's left thigh, as the blood flowed freely from the right one.

"I bet your body is screaming at this point. You're going to break. It's just a matter of time at this point," Verne stated, as he tore the blade out once more and drove it into the Rider's left shoulder. He stood up and walked back over to the table. Which he began to clear to make room. "You think you are strong by not talking. But in reality, you are weak. You are telling me that you want me inside you. You want what I'm going to give you. You are giving me your consent."

"This is not consent," Hiccup seethed. "This is protecting my best friend with my life. No matter what you do, I will remain strong."

Verne walked back over to his prisoner and yanked the blade out of his shoulder. "Let's get started then."

Hiccup could feel the ropes around his limbs come undone. This was for Toothless. For all dragons. For his friends and family. He was not going to break. He will beat the odds and say nothing. If he didn't break, he would die. It would all be worth it. In no way was this consent to have his ass violated. He didn't want it, but it was going to prove that no matter what, he would never talk. Their worst wasn't worse enough for him.

Verne stood him up and dragged him over to the table. He bent Hiccup over, resting his chest on the wooden surface. The Hunter spread the Rider's legs apart and tethered them each to a table leg. He made sure to tie the rope above the stump and that there was enough leeway on each side to allow Hiccup could move some. He liked it when they squirmed.

After ensuring that the boy's arms were bound as well, he removed his own boots and pants. He rubbed his rock hard cock against Hiccup's still covered bum. Oh, he was going to enjoy this, that was for sure.

"Last chance," Verne offered.

Hiccup's only response was a shaky breath, as he did his best to brace for what was coming.

* * *

Dagur sat on top of Toothless, together they looked for any sign of the ship. The deranged man knew this Hunter and knew what he likes to do to prisoners. He just had to hold out hope, he wasn't too late to stop it.

After half an hour of searching, he found the ship. "There Toothless. Let's go save Hiccup."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: _**WARNING:**_ This chapter contains non-con graphic content!

Keep in mind I have never written anything like this before. This is a trial story. Depending on how people respond, depends on whether or not I make more like this.

* * *

Verne ripped a hole in Hiccup's pants revealing the entirety of his round, firm ass. Hiccup bit his lip as he felt the Hunter rub his cock on his ass cheeks. He felt him take one of his hands and pull his cheeks apart and insert his thumb.

Hiccup swallowed the groan of pain and kept biting his lip until he drew blood.

"So tight," Verne mused. "Let's try to loosen you up a bit. Make it easier for me to get in. Sound like a plan?"

Verne worked his thumb into Hiccup's tight pink butthole, pulling it in and out. Stretching the right muscles. After a while, he decided to replace his thumb with two fingers. The boy was still tight. It would be a bit before he was loose enough to take his eight-inch cock.

He inserted his two fingers, feeling the anus muscles contract and squeeze them. He moaned at the feeling. He was going to get the same reaction when the time came. He enjoyed a tight fit.

Hiccup groaned with pain and pleasure. Verne was caressing several nerves that were sending signals to Hiccup's brain, telling him that it felt good, despite all the wrongness about it.

For a couple of minutes, he thrusted his fingers in and out, caressing the inside. He reached around with his free hand and cupped the boy's cock. It was becoming erect. Whether he wanted it or not, Hiccup's body was enjoying what was happening.

"I might just keep you. You're going to make me feel so good," Verne the as he removed his fingers. "I wondered if you're a screamer. I'm so ready to find out." He stroked his own cock as he rubbed his tip around Hiccup's hole. "Are you?"

In one swift motion, Verne shoved all eight inches of his unlubricated cock into his prisoner's stretched hole. He smiled with pleasure as Hiccup let out a scream. Oh, how he loves it when they screamed.

He began to thrust back and forth, picking up the pace every few thrusts, not giving Hiccup to time adjust. Hiccup did his best to bury his face into the table as he let out broken sobs. He couldn't believe this was actually happening to him. He was being violated in every sense of the term.

His body was betraying him. It was enjoying how the pain mixed with pleasure. His own cock was firm and throbbed with the need to cum. Moans of pleasure mixed with the sobs. He wanted this to end, but he also wanted more.

Hiccup tried to escape into his mind and allow Verne to continue until he was unaware. But it was useless, the sensation of having his ass pounded, was overpowering.

Once Verne found the right pace to pound the boy with, he reached around again and grabbed Hiccup's cock. It was now fully erect. The boy's body had betrayed him. He reached his hand down Hiccup's pants and began to stroke his cock to the pace of his own thrust.

"P-please, st-stop," Hiccup begged between sobs. "No more. Please."

"Why would I stop?" Verne asked putting more force into each thrust. "We are clearly both enjoying this."

"No," Hiccup sobbed. "I'm not. Please stop."

Verne smiled, he loved it when they begged. They were ready to do anything for him. "Beg some more."

Hiccup didn't say anything. To punish him Verne smacked his ass with the same force as his thrust every time he rammed his entire cock into Hiccup's tight anal cavity. This insured maximum pain and would cause Hiccup to scream louder each time his hand made contact.

"Tell me what I want to know, and I might stop," Verne offered, knowing full well he wasn't going to stop until he finished.

Before Hiccup could reply, the boat rocked. Verne stumbled, exited Hiccup as he fell backward, hitting his head on the stool on the way down. He was rendered unconscious.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief between the cries of pain and began to struggle against his bonds. He had to get free before whoever was out there found him like this.

The boat shook three more times. Hiccup could hear the sound of a Night Fury roaring. Someone was flying his dragon. But who? The only person who knew he was missing was... Dagur!

Hiccup gave up fighting against the ropes. His torturer knew what he was doing when he tied him up. He listened as the fight came to a halt as Toothless land on the deck above him. He could hear Dagur yelling at the remaining Hunters, wanting to know where his brother was.

The Rider wanted to scream that he just under them, hoping they would hear, but his body had no strength left to muster more than a whimper.

Hiccup just hoped they reached him before Verne woke up and continued his assault. His prayers were answered when heard someone running toward his cage.

"Hiccup?" Dagur called out from the other side. "Are you in there?"

"Dagur," Hiccup whimpered in reply. He watched the curtain fall away, revealing a very worried Dagur, who was working to unlock the cage.

Once the door was upward, Dagur ran to his aide. "Oh, gods. Did he-?"

Hiccup didn't say anything as shame washed over him.

Dagur accepted his silence and didn't push as he cut the ropes and gently laid Hiccup on to the floor. "We're getting you out of here and taking you straight back to Dragon's Edge."

"I can't fly," Hiccup stated. Which was true, he was in no shape to fly Toothless all the way to the Edge.

"I'll fly him," Dagur offered.

Hiccup could feel the darkness pulling him in. He wasn't going to be awake much longer and knew there was no other way. "Okay. To the Edge."

Hiccup welcomed the realm of unconsciousness and allowed it to claim him.

Dagur quickly checked to make sure Hiccup was still breathing, before standing up. He walked over to Verne and shook him awake. Once his eyes were open Dagur began to lay into him. "You are the lowest piece of scum there is. You have no right to be a human. If you come after Hiccup again, I will personally make sure you experience everything you did to him from his point of view. If he doesn't recover or worse dies as a result of your actions I will kill you."

Dagur slammed his foot into the other man's crotch which resulted in a sickening popping noise. He then balled his hand into a tight fist and punched the Hunter in the jaw, knocking him out once more.

He walked back over to Hiccup to examine the injuries. He ripped off pieces of his tunic and tied them over the stab wounds as tight as he could to slow the flow of blood. He then picked Hiccup up and carried him back up to Toothless, after releasing the Gronkle and Nadder.


	4. Chapter 4

The flight back to the Edge was bumpy to say in the least, Dagur was having trouble working Toothless' tailfin and keeping Hiccup from falling into the ocean.

After a two-hour flight, Dagur and Toothless landed Dragon's Edge's beach. Toothless let out a roar and fired a plasma blast into the air.

In a matter of minutes, the Riders surrounded the trio. Dagur cautiously dismounted Toothless while continuing to hold Hiccup. "Hiccup needs help. The Hunters found him. Toothless and I got him out."

Astrid and Fishlegs were the first to dismount their dragons. Fishlegs gestured for Dagur to give him Hiccup, but the older man refused.

"I'll take him to his hut," Dagur stated. "I owe him."

The statement didn't fall on deaf ears. Dagur was serious. He didn't want anyone else to touch his brother. It was his job to bring him home, and that meant all the way to Hiccup's hut.

Astrid and Fishlegs lead him to Hiccup's hut, with their dragons close behind. Dagur gave him the short version of all that had transpired since Hiccup and Toothless crash-landed on the island. He didn't reveal that Hiccup had been raped. It was up to Hiccup to tell them that.

* * *

Dagur set Hiccup down in his own bed and gingerly started removing the blood-soaked leather and tunic. Hiccup moaned in pain but did not wake.

Fishlegs left briefly to gather supplies. He came back with two buckets of water, bandages, a satchel full of herbs and tonics.

"I wasn't sure what we needed, so I got everything Gothi gave us," Fishlegs admitted.

"That's fine," Dagur assured as he tossed the bloody clothes to the side.

"Do you know what you're doing, Dagur," Astrid.

Dagur nodded. "I spent a few years with one of our healers on Berserker Island. Picked up a few things. Can one of you help me clean off the blood?"

Astrid stepped up to volunteer. As she and Dagur cleaned the blood off of Hiccup, she watched how gentle Dagur was being. He's an entirely different person. At some point between Viggo's base and now he had a come to Thor moment and changed. He was probably still crazy, but he wasn't evil anymore.

Dagur carefully rolled Hiccup on to his stomach to look at his back, forgetting that his trousers had been ripped apart.

"Oh my gods," Astrid gasped as she saw the bruising that had formed over Hiccup's butt cheeks. "How could something like that happen?"

She knew the answer but held out hope it wasn't true.

"Probably had some kind of object forced in there," Dagur covered. "He can tell us when he wakes up. Let's start cleaning his back. It looks like he's been whipped."

As they cleaned the lashes, anger swelled inside Dagur. That man whipped him until his skin broke and continued to do it afterward. When he had finished whipping him, he violated him. Verne was a monster. He was worse than Ryker and Viggo. He didn't care who he hurt or how as long as he got answers.

Once the wounds were cleaned and stitched up, Dagur found an herbal paste and gently rubbed it over every wound, bruise and broken bone. Astrid sat Hiccup up as Dagur wrapped the rolls of bandages around his chest and stomach. He then made a splint for Hiccup's arm and bound it before placing it in a sling. They laid Hiccup on his right side, so not to irritate the wounds on his back.

They couldn't do much for Hiccup's bruised ass aside from trying to relieve the pain. A professional healer, like Gothi, would have to come and look at it, to determine the damage.

Not once did Hiccup wake or stir. The injured man only let out the occasional moan from the pain. Dagur managed to get a pain relieving tonic down Hiccup's throat, without too much hassle, before sitting down in the chair by the desk.

He'd repaid his debt for when Hiccup patched up his shoulder earlier. He saved Hiccup, brought him back and cared for his wounds.

Astrid stood over him, she looked skeptical, as if trying to figure out if all this was real or some crazy dream. "What now?"

Dagur raised his hands defensively. "I'm not staying. I plan on leaving as soon as Gothi gets here and I'm positive Hiccup is going to make a full recovery. I know I'm not welcome here."

"You're not going anywhere until Hiccup can confirm everything you said," Astrid stated. "We'll keep you under guard in the stables, only letting you out to treat Hiccup until Gothi arrives."

Dagur nodded begrudgingly and stood up to be led away. He should have figured they wouldn't let him just leave. Saving Hiccup wasn't enough. They needed his word to confirm his own.

* * *

Hiccup's dreams trapped him on the Hunter longship, where Verne mercilessly pounded his anal cavity to the point where blood was the only lubricant the evil man needed. Hiccup screamed until he could no longer make a sound.

He had broken long before his voice abandoned him. He revealed everything. Where Toothless was, the weak points in Dragon's Edge, every Rider he knew and where to find them.

The Hunter didn't care he was enjoying himself and his new toy. Whenever he finished, he allowed other Hunters to have to at his ass for a price. Verne has turned him into a whore. His friends would stand off in the distance and laugh at what he had become.

* * *

Astrid sat next to Hiccup's bed, with her ax in her lap. It had been three days since Dagur showed up with Hiccup. The latter of the two hadn't woken up once. Everyone took turns watching him. After what Hiccup went through, it didn't seem right to have him wake up alone.

Fishlegs had left shortly after Dagur was secured into one of the stable pens, to go get Gothi. Only she could determine what really happened to Hiccup. Could Dagur be right and they shoved an object up his ass or was he raped? Was Dagur protecting Hiccup by not saying anything?

Dagur, their enemy, had saved Hiccup's life. He went above and beyond repaying a simple debt. He gets shot with an arrow, needs minor care. The man, in turn, should have treated Hiccup for an injury that requires minor care. But no, he saves Hiccup from a living nightmare, brings him home and treats every injury. It didn't matter if they were minor or major, he took care of them all to the best of his abilities.

He had yet to attempt an escape, didn't complain about anything. It was like he was trying way too hard to prove that he had changed. Astrid believed that he had in fact changed, but Hiccup needed to confirm the events. Only then could Dagur is free to leave.

Astrid was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the sound of two Gronkles outside. Fishlegs was finally back with Gothi. She sat and watched them carry everything in and up the stairs.

"Any change?" Fishlegs asked as he set the boxes he was carrying down.

Astrid shook her heard. "Not a peep or movement."

Gothi had Fishlegs assist with removing the bandages and the dried up paste that covered most of the injured man's body. Once that was done she began her examination. The elder started with his broken arm and ribs. She ran her hand over each bone and watched Hiccup's face, not once did he flinch, just an occasional groan.

Pleased with that kind of response, she gestured for Fishlegs to help turn him on to his stomach. She studied the lash marks, just barely touching them. This caused, Hiccup's entire body to jerk away followed by a whimper of pain.

Gothi frowned and pulled her hand away. She walked away from the bed and rummaged through one of the boxes they had brought with them. After a couple of minutes, she pulled out a jar and a few rolls of bandaging.

She walked back over to Hiccup and opened the jar after setting the rolls down. She poured some of its contents into her hand and began to gently apply it to the wounds on his back. Hiccup didn't jerk this time, instead, he just whimpered.

The contents of the jar looked like an herbal paste, but instead having a rough texture to it, it was smooth like a baby yak. It was cool to the touch, which was probably why Hiccup wasn't jerking away. Once Gothi finished applying the creamy substance, she set the jar down and motioned for Fishlegs to sit Hiccup up, so she could wrap up his torso in fresh bandages.

After she completed that task, she motioned for both of them to leave, so she could examine his anal cavity. Both Riders went downstairs to wait for the answers. They already agreed that no matter the outcome, they would never tell a living soul.

Hiccup was not going be shunned for something he didn't willingly take part in. If a trial was set, Hiccup would be forced to go through it all over again in order to prove he didn't enjoy it. Either way, Hiccup would lose everything.

They would help Hiccup in any way they could, to help him move forward. It was going to be a long road to recovery.

* * *

After two hours, Gothi came down to report her findings.

Gothi attached some charcoal to the end of her staff and began to write while Fishlegs translated. "He'll be fine. There is no sign of infection or bleeding on the inside. Reapply the cream once a day and change out the bandaging. It will help relieve the pain. When he wakes up, only serve him broth. Don't let him get of bed until he is fully healed. I'll come back once a week with fresh supplies and to make sure everything is healing properly."

"What about the bruising on his ass?" Astrid asked.

Gothi began to write again and Fishlegs spoke as she did. "His cavity had been penetrated. I could find no evidence of anyone finishing in him. There is some slight tearing, but not enough to worry. The pain that area should only last for a few more days."

Astrid and Fishlegs shared an expression of relief and worry. Only Hiccup knew what had been inside him.

"Do you plan on telling Stoick or anyone else?" Astrid wondered.

The elder shook her head and put her finger to her lips. This was a private matter and it would stay that way.

"Thank you, Gothi. And don't worry, Hiccup isn't going anywhere," Astrid promised.

Gothi nodded her appreciation and walked out of the hut and over to her Gronkle.

* * *

Author's Note: I guess this story isn't being as well received as I thought. I've gotten few good reviews, but not enough to write something like this again. So I'm going to finish this and go back to my usual writing.


	5. Chapter 5

One week later:

Hiccup was slow to wake up. He kept trying to fall back into the dream world, to escape the pain he was in. His entire body felt like it had been set on fire, repeatedly. He didn't want to be awake to deal with the pain.

After several failed attempts to go back to sleep, Hiccup opened his eyes and found himself in his hut back on Dragon's Edge. He didn't remember leaving the Hunter ship. How could he have gotten here?

He answered his own question when his brain produced a foggy memory of Dagur saying he was going to fly Toothless back to the Edge.

Dagur had cut the ropes and placed him on to the floor. "We're getting you out of here and taking you straight back to Dragon's Edge."

"I can't fly," he stated. He was in no shape to even walk, let alone fly

"I'll fly him," Dagur offered.

He knew he wasn't going to be awake much longer and knew there was no other way. "Okay. To the Edge."

Hiccup looked around at what he could see. In his peripheral vision, he could see a petite figure walking up the stairs and to his side. He watched as the figure came into view and sat down in the chair next to the bed. It was Astrid. She hadn't even realized Hiccup was looking at her, she simply opened up a book and started reading.

"Hiccup, you have an odd choice in reading material, but at least you have a lot of it," Astrid said under her breath without looking up.

Hiccup smirked, he couldn't pass up such a great opportunity. "Is that a compliment?"

Astrid screamed as she jumped up from her chair and stumbled backward until she landed on her butt. If it didn't hurt to breath, Hiccup would have laughed at her reaction.

"Hiccup," Astrid almost seethed as she stood up. "Don't ever do that again."

Hiccup just smiled at his best friend. "Sorry."

Astrid straightened out her ruffled skirt and sat back down, this time facing him. "How long have you been awake."

"A couple minutes," Hiccup answered.

Astrid nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Dagur finding me and saying we were leaving?" Hiccup answered. "Guess I passed out after that. How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks," Astrid answered. "Do you remember anything else?"

Hiccup fell silent. The memories of all that happened were beginning to come back. He wanted them to go away and stay away. "Bits and pieces for now."

"That's good," Astrid encouraged. "Do you want to start at the beginning with what you do remember, or do you want to wait a while longer for it all to come back?"

Hiccup really didn't want to tell her that man forcefully fucked his tender asshole, so he decided to change the subject. "I'm starving. I feel like I could eat an entire yak in one sitting."

Astrid shook her head and chuckled. "I'll go get you some broth. Gothi wants to make sure you can hold that down, before letting you consume solid foods, such as an entire yak."

As Astrid stood up to leave, Hiccup was overwhelmed by the need to have someone stay with him. He didn't want to be alone.

"It can wait," Hiccup practically blurted out. "How about you stay and fill me in how long it's going to take for me to recover. And maybe help me sit up. It feels like my right arm is asleep."

Astrid looked down at her best friend with concern, but obliged and helped him sit up. She set his foot on the floor and grabbed his peg leg off the desk and attached it so that he could have some kind of balance.

She sat back down in her chair and watched as Hiccup adjusted to his new position. Once she was positive, he wasn't going to fall over she began to talk. "Your arm and ribs are broken. Gothi thinks it will be about another month before you can use your arm again and breathe without it hurting. The bruises and cuts have already begun to fade, but your skin will be sensitive for a while. The wounds on your back are going to take a long time to heal. Gothi thinks it will be a few months before you can even wear a tunic or your flying gear again. You're going to have to go through some intense exercises to build your strength back up. Dagur has offered to help with that."

"Dagur?" Hiccup asked. "He's here?"

Astrid nodded. "He brought you back, treated you injuries until we were able to get Gothi here. He's been locked up in stable since. He told us everything that happened on the island and how you treated his injury from an arrow. Sound familiar?

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. He pushed me out the way and took the arrow himself. We had been searching for ingredients for an antidote to the Dragon Root. Toothless got hit with one."

"Remember anything else?" Astrid probed, hoping he would tell her what happened.

Hiccup nodded again but didn't say anything. He didn't want to remember, much less tell someone. He knew Astrid wouldn't tell anyone, whether or not he asked, but he afraid that if she found that he had been brutally sodomized she might lose respect for him.

Astrid reached out to hold his good hand, only to have him pull away "You can tell me Hiccup. I won't think any less of you. You know that. I will help you through this. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Hiccup could feel tears of shame and pain threatening to spill. He could still feel that man in his ass. It found like he was still pounding away, getting off on his victim's screams and cries. He could feel the sensation of his own cock being rubbed. He remembered his body betraying him and enjoying it. He had tried to make his body stop, but it didn't obey. He had no control over what had transpired.

The more Hiccup thought about the faster his breathing sped up. The fear he had felt that day, was boiling back to the surface. A sob formed in his throat and threatened to escape. His empty stomach lurched as it tried to form something to be thrown up.

Hiccup found himself, falling from the bed and on to the floor, where he was beginning to curl up into a ball as if trying to hide from the world that had betrayed him. He allowed the sob to escape as he buried his head between his legs.

Astrid got to her knees and reached a hand out toward Hiccup. She tried to run her fingers through his, hair only to have him flinch away. She reached for the blanket that was on the bed and placed it over Hiccup. Hoping it would help in some way.

Astrid sat next to Hiccup listening to him sob, unable to offer more than gentle words "It's going to to be okay." "You're safe now." "No one is going to hurt you again."

After a few hours of this, Snotlout showed up and she shooed him away, promising to explain later. He left without a word, looking concerned for his cousin.

Another hour passed and the sobs were replaced with words. "Please, don't." "I don't want it." "Please stop."

Astrid's heart broke, hearing Hiccup beg not to be violated. Listening to him, confirmed her fear that the monster who did all this did in fact rape Hiccup with his own part. As soon as she found who did this, she was going to castrate him and feed him his own dick and balls.

* * *

Two more hours had passed and Hiccup had fallen silent. He lifted his head up and stared at nothing. At this point, Astrid was finally able to soothe Hiccup, by gently running her fingers through his hair and caressing the side of his face. She began to sing a lullaby her parents sang to her:

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _You´re in the Aesir´s keep._

 _Old Mani sheds his softest beams,_

 _Frigga sends you pleasant dreams,_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep!_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _The clouds are grazing sheep._

 _The stars are twinkling in the sky,_

 _Odin watches with his eye._

 _Sleep, baby, sleep!_

 _Sleep, baby, sleep,_

 _Sleep safely, well and deep._

 _The Gods are watching over you,_

 _Mom and Dad are watching too._

 _Sleep, baby, sleep!_

Astrid watched Hiccup drifted off to sleep. She stood and walked downstairs and exited the hut and headed over to Fishlegs'.

* * *

After a brief discussion, the two headed back to Hiccup's hut. He was still asleep on the floor. Fishlegs walked over and knelt down.

"What happened?" Fishlegs asked as he picked Hiccup up placed him on the bed.

"I was asking him what he remembered and that he could trust me no matter what," Astrid explained. "In less than a minute, he went from sitting on the bed to on the floor crying. He wouldn't let me touch him for the longest time. After a while, he zoned out and I managed to coax him to sleep. Fishlegs, he's beyond traumatized. His world was shattered. We have to help him pick up the pieces."

"What can I do to help?" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs. The two Riders walked to the edge and looked down. It was Dagur.

"Who let you out?" Astrid demanded.

"Myself," Dagur answered as he began to climb the stairs. "I overheard Snotlip tell the twins Hiccup was awake but something was wrong. Figured I could help?"

Astrid really didn't want Dagur near Hiccup, not with him being so vulnerable, but Hiccup did confirm that everything Dagur said was true. "What do we have to lose? Who knows? You might be able to reach him."


	6. Chapter 6

Dagur, Astrid, and Fishlegs spent a lot of time helping Hiccup. They made sure not overwork him. They went at his pace. Whenever he broke down into uncontrollable sobs and panic attacks, they would just sit with him and reassure him that everything was okay.

Toothless did his best to help. Licking, nuzzling and cuddling Hiccup. He would try to get his human hatchling to sleep inside his wings. Hiccup would be unresponsive to the Night Fury. Once in a blue moon, Hiccup would give Toothless a scratch under the chin, but there was no real emotion to it. The young man would do it to get the worried dragon to leave him alone.

Toothless refused Hiccup's side. Whenever the other Vikings weren't around, Toothless would remain by his rider's side, no matter what was said or done. Hiccup would keep pushing him away and he would keep coming back. "No" was not in the Offspring of Lightning and Death's vocabulary.

They hid all this from Snotlout and the Twins. None of them would be able to keep their mouths shut about. If they found out what the whole story, everyone else would as well. Astrid knew that Snotlout would try to use it against Hiccup as a power play and least once.

As far as those three muttonheads were concerned, Hiccup was having trouble coming to terms with the torture they told them about. No one mentioned the word rape once.

* * *

After two and a half months of helping Hiccup, things were finally starting to take a turn for the better. Hiccup was more responsive, was moving as much as his injuries allowed, instead of remaining curled up in a ball day and night. He was beginning to eat more than just the boar broth. Things were finally starting to look up.

After five days of success, the trio and Toothless sat down with Hiccup, hoping he'd be ready to tell them everything that happened.

"Who else is going to know?" Hiccup asked.

"Whatever you say, stays between the four of us," Astrid promised. "It will never be spoken of again."

Hiccup let out a shaky breath and looked up at his three friends. They have shown nothing but kindness and patience toward him for the past several weeks. They never left him alone. They protected him the best they could from his memories.

He'd seen first hand what happens to someone dealing with traumatic experiences such as his. No one put the time of the effort into helping them. They were Vikings and had to move forward. They were expected to act normal and brush it off. A lot of times the Vikings would end up killing themselves or force themselves into exile. They never got the support that Hiccup had received.

"Whenever you're ready," Fishlegs assured.

Hiccup let out another shaky breath and began to talk about what happened after Dagur ran away. The entire time he talked, he watched his friends' expression change from shock to horror to anger and back to shock. He spoke Verne telling him right off the bat what he planned to if he didn't tell him what he wanted to know. He talked about the beating he received after having his arm broken, how he lost count of how many lashes and the pain each one wrought upon his body. He stopped talking when he reached the part about the rape.

"I didn't want it, but I-I co-couldn't let him know where To-Toothless was. I-I couldn't tell him any-anything," Hiccup stammered as tears began to form in his eyes.

Toothless laid his head in Hiccup's lap and purred, reassuringly. Hiccup just placed his good hand on top of his head and began to scratch it absent-mindedly

"Do you want to stop?" Dagur asked worried Hiccup might shut down again.

Hiccup shook his head and wiped the tears away. "No, it's fine. I-I can get through this."

Dagur nodded. "Okay."

"He bent me over the table and tied me down," Hiccup said, forcing the words to leave his lips. "He ripped my pants to expose my lower backside and rubbed his you-know over my cheeks while sliding his thumb in and out..."

Each of his friends were horrified as Hiccup recounted his final waking moments of that horrid ship. He described the pain so vividly it felt like it had happened to them as well. It was more painful than the numerous lashes, the beating. Losing his leg had hurt less. He told them how his own body betrayed him up until the ship began to rock from Toothless' plasma blast.

"... The boat shook and he lost balance, pulling out and stumbling backward. He fell and was knocked unconscious, a few minutes later Dagur showed up," Hiccup finished with a sigh of relief as tears rolled freely down his cheeks.

Toothless lifted his head and began to lick the tears away.

His three friends stared at him, at a loss for words. Hiccup had suffered through all that. The memories forever burned inside his head. He could recount the tiniest detail. It was heartbreaking that this had happened to him. All of them would trade places with him in second of it meant not seeing him suffer.

Hiccup still had a long road ahead of him. He would never be a hundred percent again. That innocence he had clung on to for so long was gone. All he could now was look toward the future with the help of Astrid, Dagur, and Fishlegs. None of them would ever tell a soul or speak of it again unless Hiccup wanted to talk about it.

Verne would forever haunt his nightmares. The only thing that would keep the nightmares at bay was knowing his friends would be ready to listen no matter what. Hiccup will hopefully one day be able to move forward and leave what happened in the past. Hopefully.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I know it's not some of my best work and I don't think I could write another story like this. My heart couldn't handle what I put Hiccup through.


End file.
